User blog:Necrowe/hey hey hey psa on this youtube niche i found
for those asking why i keep editing this, i will admit i churned this out fairly quickly bc i was p concerned when i discovered what i discovered, so uhhh yeah i'm gonna be constantly adding onto this so, there's this community on youtube who specialize in making videos revolving around a game called gacha life (other times gacha studio or gacha... whatever). the people behind these videos are known as gacha tubers. while the games produced by the makers of gacha life, lunime, are fine, the fandom is not. the gacha fandom is not only toxic, but inappropriate for children, who lunime's games seem to be targeted towards. many gacha life series and stories have sexual content that i'm not even sure i can describe on here. the worst part of all is that they say these sexual videos are for 13+-- not 18+, which they SHOULD be intended for, and obviously nine year olds or younger kids will go on those '13+' videos and be like "ha! i'm such a rebel guys ex DEE". obviously, not all of these videos are going to be sexual, but many of them are. allow me to give a few examples of titles, based off of yt searches-- and yes. they are actual videos. "I Fell In Love With My Brother (13+) \\ GLMM \\ Gay Love Story" "GACHA MINI MOVIE ORIGINAL- Marrying My Dad (horrified gasp emoji)" "MY NASTY"... okay, um. this is why i didn't know if i could say these things or. not. "I fell in LOVE with my STEPMOTHER!" the anthem of this fandom is sweet home alabama and you can't tell me otherwise. anyway, back onto a serious note, not only do many of these videos have sexual messages, they also cover things like abuse and suicide-- while kids should learn about these things and how to avoid these things if possible at some point when they're growing up, there's so many videos revolving around abuse in this community to the point where it should be scaring you. along with abuse, many of them revolve around a child being hated and despised; the general theme of those videos is that the hated child rises up and becomes better than everyone else. it basically sends kids the message of 'if you're hated you'll one day be better than EVERYONE now go out there, get struck by lightning, and become the ANGEL PRINCESS OF THE MOON!!!111!!!1' While promoting positive messages is 100% okay, the videos imply you need to be hated to be special or of value, need to have something traumatic happen to you to be special, etc. and could make kids martyrs. "The sexual teacherlife" by Unicorn Gacha has 762K views. "Depressed - A Gacha Life Suicide Story (Read Desc)" has 452K views. and the list goes on. as aforementioned, not all stories are like this, but make sure that any siblings or small children you know/babysit for aren't watching this type of content. if they are, inform the parents and try finding an alternative app, or simply monitor the kid when they're watching youtube. just whatever you do, don't let kids watch this type of content. it's probably kids making and watching these videos; the community is easily exploitable. they don't know any better, and any adult who wanders in and contacts your younger cousin/sibling through this community could easily be trying to hurt them. be wary! Category:Blog posts